Charmed★Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure fan series created by FairySina. Episode List Characters Cures Tomodomo Kazue (共々かずえ Tomodomo Kazue) / Cure Piper (キュアパイパー Kyua Paipā) Kazue is the oldest sister of the three and is often described as the glue that holds the family together. She is very skilled in cooking and loves to cook for others. Kazue is a very caring person. Her alter ego is Cure Piper and she has the powers of manipulating the speed of molecules. Tomodomo Kokoro (共々こころ Tomodomo Kokoro) / Cure Phoebe (キュアフェーベ Kyua Fēbe) Kokoro is the middle sister and is described as rebellious and courageous. Kokoro also likes to help other people with their problems and this makes her very popular. Her alter ego is Cure Phoebe and she has the power of channeling psychic energy. Tomodomo Keiko (共々けいこ Tomodomo Keiko) / Cure Paige (キュアペイジ Kyua Peiji) Keiko is the youngest sister. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and often takes her own way of dealing with things. Her alter ego is Cure Paige and she has the power of teleporting things and people. Aisa Kiyoko (愛さきよこ Aisa Kiyoko) / Cure Prue (キュアプルー Kyua Purū) Kiyoko is the strongest of all Cures. She appears sometimes to help the others. Her alter ego is Cure Prue and she has the power of moving objects through her mind. Allies Leo (リオ Rio) Leo is a lion like creature from Magic Valley, who was sent to guard the Pretty Cures. Leo is able to transform into a human. As human, his name is Hakko Leo (白光リオ Hakkō Rio). As mascot, he always ends his sentences with “~Shishi”. Shironeko Myau (白猫ミャウー Shironeko Myaū) Myau is a girl, who appears to be at the same age as the Cures. Myau shows to have cat ears, while being a human. Myau sometimes helps the Cures and seems to have a relationship with Aisa Kiyoko. Sekitan Cole (石炭コール Sekitan Kōru) Cole is an allie of the Cures, who sometimes help them. But on his own way. For this, the others would describe him as strange. The Demons Akuma Master (あくまマスター Akuma Masutā) The main villain of this season and boss of the Demons. Kasaioni (かさいおに Kasaioni) Kasaioni is one of the villains of this season. He has to power to controll the element of fire. His name means "Fire Demon". Yukioni (ゆきおに Yukioni) Yukioni is one of the villains of this season. She has the power to controll the element of water. Her name means "Snow Demon". Kazeoni (かぜおに Kazeoni) Kazeoni is one of the villains of this season. He has the power to controll the element air. His name means "Wind Deamon". Kioni (きおに Kioni) Kioni is one of the villains of this season. He has the power to controll the element of earth. His name means "Tree Demon". Osoreoni (おそれおに Osoreoni) Osoreoni is one of the villains of this seasons. Different than the others, he doesn't controll an element. He has the power of fears. His name means "Fear Demon". Christy (クリスティ Kurisuti) Christy is a powerful creature, who was ordered to attack Pretty Cure. Debudemon (デブデーモン Debudēmon) The Debudemons are the monsters of this season. They are summoned by The Deamons. Miryo Town Baihane Christopher (倍羽クリストファー Baihane Kurisutofā) Christopher is a good friend of the Tomodomo sisters. Zensuke Darryl (善助ダリル Zensuke Dariru) Darryl is a really good friend of the Tomodomo sisters, who tries to help them as good as he can. Henry Mitchell (ミッチェルヘンリー Mitcheru Henrī) Henry is a friend of the Tomodomo sisters. His family comes from america. Magic Valley Cupid (キューピッド Kyūpiddo) Cupid is a creature from the Magic Valley. He always ends his sentences with "~Ai". Billie (ビリー Birī) Billie is a human being, who lives at Magic Valley. White Beyond *'Andy' (アンディー Andī) *'Kumiko' (久美子 Kumiko) *'Kanon' (カノン Kanon) *'Kyle' (カイル Kairu) *'Drake' (ドレイク Doreiku) Locations *'Miryo Town' (魅了町 Miryō Machi) - The girls' hometown. *'Magic Valley' (魔法谷 Mahō Tani) *'White Beyond' (白向こう Shiro Mukō) Items *'P-Symbols' (ピー-シンボル Pī - Shinboru) - Kazue, Kokoro and Keiko's transformation items. The girls transfrom by saying Pretty Cure Power of One!. *'Spirit Amulet' (スピリットアミュレット Supiritto Amyuretto) - Kiyoko's transformation item. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Call a Lost Sister!. Trivia *FairySina planned for Tomodomo Kazue and Leo to have a similar relationship as Yumehara Nozomi and Coco. *All the main Cures' civilian names start with "K", while all their Cure names start with "P". *The only Character, who kept his original name, from the show, is Henry Mitchell. References Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Fan Series